


Something You Choose

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Game(s), Promptioweek2017, first(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: Gladio was equal parts adventurous and romantic thanks to those romance novels he so thoroughly enjoyed and Prompto very much reaped the benefits of having such an astute boyfriend.However, being lead through Lestallum with his eyes closed had him in goosebumps for whatever was to come.  Now though, taking in what was before him, Prompto could only be confused.





	Something You Choose

**Author's Note:**

> Promptioweek2017  
> Prompt: First(s)
> 
> Can be read as a sequel to New Beginning or as a stand alone.

"Alright. You can open them."

When Gladio had suggested going out for the night, Prompto had visions of a fancy meal, maybe a romantic stroll through the city under the light of the moon.

And maybe part of him thought he was going to take him to that abandoned building they'd stumbled upon earlier that day while gathering supplies and fool around.

Gladio was equal parts adventurous and romantic thanks to those romance novels he so thoroughly enjoyed and Prompto very much reaped the benefits of having such an astute boyfriend.

However, being lead through Lestallum with his eyes closed had him in goosebumps for whatever was to come. Now though, taking in what was before him, Prompto could only be confused.

"Enzo's Body Art?" The blonde tilted his head, eyes darting to the man beside him. "A tattoo shop? Did you really get me all worked up to come watch you get another tattoo, Gladdy?" His tone was accusatory but he didn't mean it. Not much, anyway.

They didn't get a lot of time together. A year and a half out from eternal darkness being eradicated and there was still so much to do. Sometimes they got to work together, other times they're different expertise areas called for them to separate.

It was hard on them, being in a romantic relationship now, but Prompto and Gladio both gave it their all.

And the amazing sex after being apart for weeks at a time wasn't anything Prompto would complain about.

Gladio just shook his head, hand going to Prompto's shoulder. "Not me. Maybe next time. We're here for you?"

"Me?" Had he mentioned wanting to get a tattoo in his sleep or something?

Gladio looked to the side, nervous, bottom lip sucked between teeth for a second before he continued. "Yes. You, uh, you still wear that wristband. And I notice you picking at it, and I've seen you look at...it...and seeming pretty down about it. Or bothered?." The former shield sighed. "Maybe I got it wrong but I figured this could be an option, you know? Cover it up permanently, make it something you like, something you choose."

Prompto mouth opened as if to respond but nothing came out.

It was...it was simple. Such a simple thing to do and he'd never thought of it. Even when Gladio's tattoo showed 98% of the time.

And it was thoughtful of Gladio to suggest it.

Prompto looked down at his wrist, a long sleeve shirt to cover it at the moment, the weather a little cool this time of year, even here. Making it something of his own.

Hell of lot better idea than trying to burn it off...

"Look, Prom, you don't have to, it was just-"

"I'll do it." Prompto made a fist and looked back up, smiling. "I want to. And I think I've got a pretty good idea."

Two hours later found the pair in the downstairs parlor, Prompto in the chair with Enzo himself hunched over his arm, bringing Prompto's idea to form on his arm, and Gladio in a chair nearby trying to get a peek of what his boyfriend was getting tattooed on himself.

Prompto wanted to surprise him so he'd sent Gladio to get some drinks while he discussed what he wanted with the artist.

But that was after Gladio gave Enzo an extra 1500 Gil to not ask a single thing about what was already on the blonde's wrist. Plus, there may have been a threat along with the money but hey-

Whatever worked.

"You doing okay, Chocobo?"

"My arm feels like someone is scratching me while I have a auburn. How did you do this for all of that? I would've gone crazy."

"Had to do it in parts. Prepare for it to itch like hell in a few days." 

"You should try not smiling when you're trying to sound sympathetic, Gladio." Prompto pouted but it didn't last long. His arm was nearly done and despite a little discomfort, he was already feeling great about it.

It was perfect. It was him. In fact...it was everything to him.

"That's that. Just a sec and I'll clean ya up." Enzo got up and Prompto swore Gladio teleported to get beside him so quickly. He laughed and held up his arm, the back of his hand facing Gladio.

"So impatient."

Prompto was pleased with it but he was still self conscious of what Gladiolus would think.

The barcode was complete covered, turned into a thick black band around his wrist. The part facing Gladio had a small thin line coming from the band and it turned into the silhouette of a gun. On one side of his wrist another small line came out and turned into a Lance. The opposite side turned into a sword.

And the last part, he had to turn his arm, palm facing out, for Gladio to see. This one turned into a bigger sword, but at the top of the hilt was a small flower.

A gladiolus, to be exact. As close as one could get since it wasn't very big or detailed. But that's what it was for Prompto.

It was silent for what felt like forever, Prompto's cheeks burning. Maybe it was weird to Gladio. If it was too much he-

Prompto gasped as Gladio took his hand and placed it on his scruffy cheek. "It's perfect, Prom."

 

"Y-you think so?"

"Yeah." And there was that soft smile, the one Prompto was lucky enough to see that no one else did. "I love you."

10 months they've been together. Gladio has waxed poetry from books at him, they've slept together and "slept together", they've hunted beasts together and made breakfast together.

This was the first time either of them said those three words through.

"I-"

 

Enzo cleared his throat and the couple sheepishly broke apart so he could take care of fresh tattoo.

As they left, Gladio spoke up. "Thought for sure you were gonna get a chocobo."

"Seriously?" A pause. "Well, maybe next time."

"Should get it on your ass. Whole new meaning to calling you a chocobo butt."

"Gladio!" Prompto felt the heat in his cheeks but smiled despite it, bumping his hip against the other. "Hey...say it again." He asked quietly.

"What? Chocobo butt? Ow!" Gladio rubbed his chest where Prompto had hit him and laughed. "Okay, okay, sorry, couldn't pass it up." Gladio got his laughter under control and placed his fingers under Prompto's chin. "I love you, Prompto."

Gladio leaned down and he met him half way. The kiss itself soft but held a promise of more to come.

They parted.

"I love you too, big guy."


End file.
